


Alexander

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, finally a not troublematic story after all those mess, it's pure fluff I swear, model!hyungwon, rapper!jooheon, singer!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: Hyungwon walked in the hallway, eyes glued to the floor before he looked up to see Hoseok walked to him. They both had surprise expressions for a moment before Hoseok broke their gaze and walked past the other quickly. Hyungwon in the other hand, at a loss of word and somehow feeling blue, still looking to where Hoseok had left him on that quiet hallway. He looked to the blonde's clothed muscular back and a drip of tears fell down onto his face.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: HyungWonho FanFictions





	Alexander

_ Knock, knock. _

"Model Chae, your little brother gonna up to the stage in two minutes."

That said model drying his hands in one quick movement. "I'll be there in a second!" he locked open the restroom door immediately before half running to the main stage. 

_Bugh_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he bowed to that someone for some times. "I'm so sorry, I'm in a rush."

"No, it's okay. It's my fault, I didn't see the way properly." the latter picked up something from the floor casually.

"Oh My God, did your phone just fell because of me? I'm so sorry, Sir, I'll take the responsibility!" 

"No, it's fine-"

"But, excuse me for a while, okay? I have to see my little brother's performance first and I'll be back to you as soon as possible!" that lanky beautiful man bowed politely and dashed off to the main stage. 

"Model Chae, coming here to see your little brother?"

He smiled to that usual greeting. "Yes, Lee PD-nim. Or he'll sulking a whole week."

The middle-aged camera director laughed. "He loves his hyung so much."

"I would never doubt that."

"Oh, there he is!"

The beautiful model looked up to the huge stage that already decorated with some metal railings. "Seems like he's getting intense in every comebacks."

"Yes, he is. And he'll run to you in a second, like always."

"Hyung~! Where have you been? I'm afraid you'll miss my performance." a dimpled brown haired man running closer to that beautiful someone. 

"Jooheon-ssi, we'll start the shoot now." the director said through the speaker.

"Yes, PD-nim!" that said man, Jooheon, looked back to where his brother was. "I'll perform now, please give me strength, hyung."

"You'll killed it like you always do." the older cupped Jooheon's cheeks fondly. "You'll get your trophy tonight, so please do your best. Hyung will always have your back."

"I love you, Hyungwonnie hyung." Jooheon felt a sheer glass of tears started to pool in his eyes. "I always do."

"I know you do." the beautiful model, Hyungwon, smiled to see his brother reached up for his hand and kissed the back of it gently. 

"I'll go up now."

"Fighting!!" Hyungwon cheered that succeed to put a big happy smile back on his little brother's face. 

"You're the best, you know that, huh?" Hyungwon kissed his little brother's cheek deeply the exact second his brother went down after his performance ended. 

"Hyung~ I'm sweating, don't kiss me just yet."

"Oh, you don't like it?"

"No~ I love it! Just don't kiss me now, I'll wipe my sweat off first."

"You know your hyung didn't even care with something like that, right?"

"Heihhh, don't you know that it's gross?"

"So, you're implying that you're gross?" Hyungwon teased while walking side by side with his brother to the changing room.

"I didn't mean it like that, hyung~"

"Oh, you didn't?"

"Aish, hyung stop teasing mee!" Jooheon pouted playfully. "Anyway, hyung, have you met your crush today?"

"My crush?"

"Shin Wonho, who else." Jooheon rolled his eyes from his brother's innocent answer.

"You know I didn't even know his face, how do you think I'll be meeting him today?"

Jooheon huffed out in disbelief. "You've been his admirer since forever, and didn't even know his face? What kind of fans are you, huh?"

"I love his voice so so much, and that's already enough reason that I don't need to know his appearance to admire him."

"What a pity. I see him almost everyday when I'm having a comeback like this because usually his comeback has the same time with me. Would you want me to introduce you both some times?"

"No!" Hyungwon shrieked. "Please, don't embarras me!"

"Whyyy? He's handsome and super kind, hyung. He won't see you differently although you're his fans."

"I just don't want to deal with my crazy heart that early."

"Oh come on..." Jooheon sulked. "At least, you have to know which one is he, so I could step back peacefully."

"What do you mean by _step back_?"

"From my attempt to introducing both of you."

This time, Hyungwon rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I don't think I need you to introduce me with him. I'm fine enough now although I don't even know his face."

*

Hyungwon locked his car and walking casually on the parking lot when he saw that certain someone. He suddenly half running to reach him when he remembered he lost him yesterday. 

"Sir, Sir-!"

That someone looked up to the voice source. "Eh?"

"Sir, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really want to take the responsibility, but I didn't see you yesterday, so-"

"I already said it's fine, though. You don't have to take any responsibility because it was also my fault."

"But, Sir- at least let me do something. I really am feeling so guilty."

The latter laughed, and Hyungwon didn't know why he really _liked_ it. "Are you that famous model?"

"Ah yes, I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself properly." Hyungwon bowed slightly. "I'm Chae Hyungwon, and _yes_ , I'm that model."

"I'm Hoseok, Shin Hoseok." that certain blond haired man in front of Hyungwon took the model's hand gently. "If you're really that guilty, maybe you can do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Be the model of my new music video?"

"What do you mean?"

Hyungwon bit his lip. "I- I can't accept that offer, Minyuk-ah. I just agreed to be a model of a music video in Friday."

"Wait." that silver haired man in front of Hyungwon, Minhyuk, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Did I forget your schedules or what? I remember you don't have any jobs to do in Friday."

Hyungwon knew it was no point for him to lie to his own manager. "So, days ago when I came to broadcast station to support Heonie, I bumped into someone and made his phone fell down to the ground. I insisted to take any responsibility although he said his phone's fine, so... he asked me to be a model of a music video in return."

Minhyuk furrowed harder. "And this someone has a name? And which agency that he belongs to?"

"MX Entertainment. The name's Hoseok. Shin Hoseok."

Minhyuk's eyes widen in surprise. "Do you by any chance know who exactly he is?"

"I... don't know?" Hyungwon strached his nape in confusion. "How many Shin are there in MX Entertainment, though? My biggest crush of all time also under the same agency."

"You're unbelievable." Minhyuk grinned. "Okay then, you can be the model of that music video."

Hyungwon who actually didn't expecting his manager to agree that easily looked to that certain someone in disbelief. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course." Minhyuk grinned again, sly this time. "Have fun."

*

"Model Chae, good morning."

"Hi, good morning." Hyungwon smiled to some of the crews brightly. "Hoseok hasn't come yet?"

"He's still having his usual routine for now."

"And what's that?"

"Coffee."

Hyungwon giggled to hear that. "Sure, coffee is the best, though."

"You're free to join him, Sir, on the left of that setting."

"Thank you." Hyungwon smiled again before took his leave to the said place. He spotted the certain blonde rather easily, and interestingly, the silk shirt he wore emphasized such muscular body inside. Hyungwon gulped. "H-Hi, Hoseok."

The said name looked over his shoulder almost immediately. "Ah, Model Chae! You're really came?"

Hyungwon huffed. "I promised you, so I have to come."

"Thank you so much for already spare your precious busy time for me."

"Aish, don't be like that." Hyungwon just let out a soft giggle in return. 

"Still, it's such an honour to have you here." Hoseok smiled to that beautiful someone. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Hyungwon eyeing the other's gentle movement carefully and just offered a sheepish smile when Hoseok caught him staring a little too intensely. 

"Are you coming alone?"

"No, I'm coming with my manager and my little brother." Hyungwon took the cup of coffee from Hoseok's hand seconds after. "Thank you."

"Oh, little brother?"

"But he's not that _little_." Hyungwon chuckled. "He's two years younger than me."

"Ah..." Hoseok nodded in understandment. "Seems like he loves you so much."

"Indeed." Hyungwon sipped his coffee for a second. "He'll be sulking a whole week if I couldn't make it to see his performance also. He attached to me since he was a baby."

"So, your younger brother is a musician too? And I saw you in brodcast station these weeks because you accompanied your brother?"

"Yep, he's a rapper."

Hoseok's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't say... he's Jooheon?"

"Yes, yes he is." Hyungwon nodded slowly. "Why's that?"

"No, nothing." Hoseok just waved his hand casually. 

"You know him?"

"Of course." 

"Wonho-ssi, we'll start shooting right now."

"Yes, PD-nim!"

And Hyungwon remembered he was in pure shock to hear that it was Hoseok who answered the call, right in front of his eyes.

"Hyung~"

"I want to be alone, Heonie."

"Hyung, please, we're sorry not to tell you earlier."

"It's fine." Hyungwon buried his face deeper on his pillow. "I'll go to sleep now."

"Hyung~"

Hyungwon bit his lip while blindly reached for his desk lamp and turned it off second after. 

"It's okay, leave him alone for now." Hyungwon heard his manager's soft voice to his little brother.

"But he's feeling betrayed and it's because of me." Jooheon argued. "My heart hurts so bad to see him sad, I want to hug him!" 

And soon enough he heard a faint click of closed door before a pair of muscular arms hugged him gently from behind. 

"I'm sorry." the younger mumbled on Hyungwon's nape and left a soft kiss on the surface second after. 

The latter bit his bottom lip harder while restraining a desperate sigh to escape. 

_ Hyungwon still professionally did all the works producer asked him to although he felt like his heart gonna be exploded in any seconds now.  _

_ So... Hoseok is Wonho? That... Wonho? My crush? _

_ "Cut."  _

_ Hyungwon looked up from the table to the producer. "Is it good?" _

_ "Sure." the other smiled proudly. "We'll shoot the last scene in five minutes." _

_ "The last scene?" _

_ "The scene that you'll meet Wonho in the hallway." _

_ "Ah..." Hyungwon nodded in understandment. Wait. Meet Wonho? Damn! How I supposed to see him now? He's my crush, Goddamnit. _

_ "Are you okay?" Minhyuk asked while patted some Hyungwon's sweat with tissue. _

_ "I know you know I'll be working with him today. Why didn't you tell me, you bastard!" Hyungwon hissed in betrayal. "You supposed to tell me!" _

_ "And what? You'll refuse to work with him?" the manager slowly tilted his head. "You promised him, right? Whether I told you or not, you'll still come to him today. So, there's no use to argue." _

_ "Model Chae, we'll start the shoot right now." _

_ "Yes!" Hyungwon answered while standing up from his seat. "I'm betrayed, Minhyuk, thank you very much." he walked away to the said hallway, mentally cursing his crazy heartbeats when he saw Hoseok, or Wonho, already stood up there with a breathtaking genuine smile.  _

_ "You've worked hard, Model Chae! Let's kill this last scene too!" the blonde cheered that succeed to make Hyungwon wanted to bury himself from embarassment.  _

_ "Fighting!" he still managed to voice out, weakly.  _

_ "Okay, ready!" the producer said. "Action!" _

_ Hyungwon walked in the hallway, eyes glued to the floor before he looked up to see Hoseok walked to him. They both had surprise expressions for a moment before Hoseok broke their gaze and walked past the other quickly. Hyungwon in the other hand, at a loss of word and somehow feeling blue, still looking to where Hoseok had left him on that quiet hallway. He looked to the blonde's clothed muscular back and a drip of tears fell down onto his face.  _

_ "Cut! That's perfect!" _

_ Hyungwon smiled to the remark brightly. "You've worked hard, thank you very much!" he bowed to the producer and the crews in his sight. _

_ "You're indeed a model."  _

_ "Ah-!" Hyungwon waved his hands casually. "I've done something like this for a couple of times." _

_ "It's such an honour to work with you." Hoseok raised his hand and gently wiped Hyungwon's tears streak on his cheeks. "Thank you very much." _

_ "N-no! The honour is m-mine!" Hyungwon stuttered. "T-thank you very much." _

_ Hoseok smiled, bright. "May I have your number?" _

"No, Baby. Hyung's okay."

"Really?" Jooheon tightened his hug for a moment. "Hyung isn't upset?"

"No." Hyungwon stroked his younger brother's arms fondly. "Just shocked, a little."

*

"Have you eaten?" Hyungwon showed a paperbag in his hand. 

"Are you seriously bring me food right now?"

"I brought some for me, Minhyukkie, and Jooheonie too. I know you won't eat before you're going up, so here. Take this."

"It's gonna be much easier if you invite me to eat with you, your manager, and your little brother after I perform, though."

Hyungwon chuckled to hear that. "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Hoseok."

"I won't, as long as there's you in sight."

"Oh, come on." Hyungwon couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks. "Killed the stage and I'll see you in Jooheon's waiting room, okay?"

That certain blonde nodded, genuine gummy smile appeared second after. "I'll see you in no time, Beautiful."

Hoseok knocked Jooheon's waiting room door and peeked his head inside. "Eh? Hello."

"Oh, hi, Wonho-ssi. Come on in." a silver haired man waved his hand, asking the other to come closer.

"Where's Hyungwon?"

"He's still accompany his baby to the restroom." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I meant- should Jooheon asked his brother to accompany him to the restroom?" Hoseok chuckled with his own question. 

"Well, Joo loves his brother so much, and he wants to be with him everywhere possible." Minhyuk shrugged. "Many people who doesn't know that they're actual siblings always thinks that they're in relationship."

"Me too." Hoseok shrugged back. "To be honest, I started to have an eye to Hyungwon whenever he's in the broadcast station since long ago, and I really thought that Jooheon's his boyfriend or something. Well, since they're inseparable."

"True." Minhyuk nodded in approval. "And... why's it that you didn't make a move yet even after you seeing him for a long time?"

"Because I thought he's Jooheon!" Hoseok giggled. "I'm not the type to take someone else's, though."

"What someone else?" Jooheon came inside his room second after. "Eh, hello, hyung!"

"Hi, Heonie." Hoseok smiled to the younger. "Your performance was awesome, like usual."

"Please don't flatter me or I'll burst." Jooheon cupped his flushed face. "Hyung~" he whined to his brother when that certain beauty stepped inside Jooheon's room.

"What happened, huh? Is it too hot here?" Hyungwon gently fixed his brother hair before his side-eye caught someone else inside the room. "Ah-! Hi, Hoseok! You're here already."

The blonde just offered a small smile in return. "I promised you."

"You did." Hyungwon smiled back, a little bit flustered. "Okay, we'll eat now?" he started to busying himself preparing the foods on the table. "Baby, what do you want to eat today? Hyung brought meat and sushi."

"Sushi sushi sushi sushi sushi~!"

"Alright, come here." Hyungwon patted the seat beside him. "What do you want, Hoseok?"

"You."

"Oh, come on. I meant for the food." Hyungwon playfully threw an unused tissue to the blonde's direction. 

"Everything's okay."

"Meat?"

"Alright."

"Isn't both of you too straight-forward now?" Minhyuk teased. "Just say you want him to be yours, Hoseok. It's no use to beat around the bush anymore."

"Shut up." Hyungwon glared to his manager. "Sushi?"

"Sushi!"

Jooheon still tightly held his brother's hand like there was no tomorrow. "No."

"Baby, Hoseok hyung promised you he'll drop me home before 10." Hyungwon rubbed the younger's hand over his fondly. "Besides, it'll just an usual night stroll and coffee, nothing more."

"But, 10 is still in 3 hours! It's such a long time!" Jooheon whined. 

"You have your Hyuk hyung with you, right?" Hyungwon smiled in understandment. "Take the time to relax yourself in the bathtub and hyung'll come home in no time. Okay?"

Jooheon refused to answer. 

"Come here." 

The younger stepped forward and hugged his brother tight. "Don't leave~"

"Hey, the longer you need to release me, the longer you get to meet me again later." Hyungwon stroked the back of his baby's head lovingly. "Hyung won't be long, alright? And hyung'll be okay too. Hoseok hyung promised you he'll protect me, right?"

Jooheon eyeing the exact blond haired man from Hyungwon's clothed shoulder. "Can I come with you?" he asked to his brother, low.

"Joo, let your hyung has his free time for a while. You'll see him again in three hours, okay? He'll brought home some ice cream too." Minhyuk assured. "You made Hoseok hyung uncomfortable right now, do you know that?"

Hoseok smiled to the younger. "Look, if you don't want me to go with your hyung, it's okay too. I'm fine with that. Maybe later in the future, no problem."

Hyungwon just smiled apologetically to the latter. "I'm sorry, he always has a hard time to let me go by myself."

"It's okay, really. I won't force you." Hoseok assured. "Maybe next time."

"It's okay, hyung. You can go with my hyung, but not more than 10, alright?" Jooheon slowly broke his hug and blinked to Hoseok. "Promise me you'll protect him well?"

"Sure, I'll protect him." the older who actually felt kind of surprised from Jooheon's sudden change of mind nodded in an instant. "Thank you, Jooheonie."

The said name just nodded in return, still eyeing his brother intently even after the beauty left a deep kiss on his cheek and left with that blond haired man. "Did I make a right choice?"

"Yes, you are. Hoseok is a good guy and your brother's crush for ages too. You don't have to worry." Minhyuk kissed Jooheon's temple and ruffling his hair in assurance. 

"I'm sorry. It was... kinda awkward." Hyungwon giggled while fastened the seatbelt when he and Hoseok already sat down in the older's car. 

"A little bit surprising, I must say." Hoseok giggled back. "He's 26, and he's having a really severe brother-complex. Something must be happened in the past, right?"

"Yeah." Hyungwon nodded, a little smile graced on his lips. "When he was four, Mom left him on _I-don't-know-where_ and she never came back until now. And Jooheon, as an obedient baby, just waited there until an officer brought him back home. I remembered I was sleeping, and waking up to my baby cried so hard saying Mommy left him just like that. I didn't believe him at first, but knowing the truth that my Mom isn't coming back until now made me upset. I'm not upset because I have to take care of me and Jooheon since we were babies, but I'm upset, why should she left my brother just like that? In the middle of nowhere? She could just left us at home, though..." Hyungwon himself actually a little bit surprised too to know he could telling his story to Hoseok, that easily.

Hoseok, at a loss of word, just offered his hand to hold the younger's gently. 

"I'm become his everything since then. And he has that kind of trauma if I'll leave him too like Mom did more than two decades ago. That's why he has a really hard time to let me go by myself."

"I understand now. And I'm so sorry to hear that, Hyungwon-ah. You both didn't deserve this, but I admire you more now. I can't imagine how hard your life was in the past, but now you can shine this bright, Jooheon too." Hoseok took a second to see the younger's face. "Thank you for not giving up for your life."

"Thank you." Hyungwon replied shakily while tears fell down from his huge brown eyes. "Thank you for already listen and understand us well."

Hoseok stopped in a restaurant parking lot and focused himself on the younger more. "Anytime." he wiped Hyungwon's tears slowly. "If I were Jooheon, I'll do the same thing. I won't let you go from my arms. _Never_."

"Don't be that protective like him too." Hyungwon playfully slapped the older's shoulder. "Should we go eat now?" he smiled to see Hoseok eyeing him a little too intently. "Am I still look beautiful when crying?" he teased.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life. I'm not lying."

"Stop it!" Hyungwon slapped the older's shoulder again. "Come on now, let's eat."

"As you wish, My Prince." Hoseok bowed before opened his door and run to the side, opening Hyungwon's door gracefully. 

"Hoseok, what are you doing?!" Hyungwon hid himself behind Hoseok's body when some people eyeing them curiously. "Don't do that again, okay? Are you promise?"

Hoseok laughed to feel Hyungwon buried his face more on his shoulder. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Seokkie-ah~! You came!" Hyungwon looked up from the older's shoulder and saw a middle aged woman kissed Hoseok's cheek fondly. "Have a seat, Mom already prepared your usual fav- eh- hello?"

"Hi, Ma'am." Hyungwon bowed to the woman politely. "I'm Hyungwon."

"Oh my God! My Baby Seokkie finally can get Model Chae as his lover! Oh my God! Dad, you have to know this!"

"Mom, lower down your voice." Hoseok hissed in betrayal before pulled Hyungwon inside the VIP room of that restaurant. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please excuse my Mom's behaviour."

"She's your Mom? Really?" Hyungwon had his eyes widen in surprise. "No wonder you're this handsome, she's so beautiful!"

"Euh... thank you?"

Hyungwon closed his mouth again immediately. "I'm sorry. Please forget that."

"Oh, why~? I love it to hear you said I'm handsome."

"Stop it!" Hyungwon covered his face in embarassment. "So, your family run a restaurant business?" he changed the topic to avoid any more awkward moment. 

"Yes, basically my Mom, and Dad just supports her whatever she wants."

"Such a relationship goals."

"Indeed." Hoseok grinned. 

"And you'll heriting this business too someday?"

"Well, my younger brother insisted to marry first and went to the military now, didn't want to take the business. And me too. I love singing, I don't think I'll take the business either, so we kinda had neck-to-neck heated arguments back then, and not having such a good relationship until now. But I managed to still come back here some times, maybe helping a little when I'm not having a come back yet... so..."

"Ah..."

"But maybe I'll take it when nobody buys my album later." Hoseok chuckled. "I won't be a singer forever, right?"

"At least there will be one person who'll still buy your album, _definitely_."

Hoseok blinked. "Who? My Mom?"

Hyungwon blinked back to him, surprised. "Me."

The older grinned. "Right, I forgot Minhyuk ever told me that you're my fan."

"Ah~ shut up!"

"Why?" Hoseok slowly reached for the younger's hand above the table. "I won't be standing in my way now if it's not because of my fan, right? So, I'm very thankful, really. Thank you for giving me a chance to be what I want to be."

Hyungwon smiled, happy. "You're welcome, Hoseok. You're an amazing singer, very kind and humble too. Everybody likely wants to be your fan. Thank you for being my support system whenever I need it, through your songs."

"Which one that you like?"

"From the new album, I love 'Find You'. Oh, and 'Party Time'!"

"Right, about the 'Party Time'..." Hoseok licked his lips. "Don't you hear something strange in that lyrics?"

"The only thing I felt strange is 'Alexander'. That's my english name and-" Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise to see the other's nervous gaze. "-God damn, did you just using my name as your lyrics? Hoseok?!"

"I'm a singer." Hoseok whined. "Where can I pour out my feelings if it's not in my songs?"

"Minhyuk told me you've been eyeing me since long time ago but I didn't buy his cheap lie, but- is that actually happened- H-Hoseok?"

The said man licked his lips again. "Yes. Yes, Hyungwon. And I'm so sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"No- no, I didn't mean it like that- I just-" Hyungwon closed his mouth again when nothing came out. 

"I forgot how long I've been keeping an eye to you, but I thought you're Jooheon's since both of you are inseparable." Hoseok slowly retreated his hand that still shamelessly held Hyungwon's but the younger stubbornly kept it in place. "But I really like you, Hyungwon. I really do."

Hyungwon opened his mouth just to close it again. _My crush, has the same feelings towards me? Am I dreaming right now?!!_

"Would you like to be mine?" Hoseok asked, soft, and Hyungwon felt like his heart would nearly bursted for real. 

_ Goddamnit!!!!! _

"Of course! Yes! Yes, Hoseok! Of course!"


End file.
